justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The White Tiger
The White Tiger is the third Agency mission in Just Cause 2. For the organization "White tiger", see: White tiger. Introduction From as early back as Casino Bust, Karl Blaine tells Rico that Tom Sheldon may have "went up jungle, started some kind of rebel gang." After Rico completes the first three stronghold takeover missions, the three faction leaders will occasionally tell Rico about "information" that Rico gave as part of a deal to work for them. They all have differing lines, but the words "White Tiger" come up in all of them. After causing enough chaos, Sloth Demon will notify Rico with "I have been informed that you have been on the lookout for the White Tiger. It has come to my attention that recently, a lowlife and gambler by the name of Ken Pang has been in his employ. If you wish to find Ken Pang, I suggest speaking to the informant at Lengkok Sungai. He will tell you where to find him... for a price." Walkthrough Cross the river and go to the Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den. Upon arriving there, you have to kill all of the guards. The cutscene shows the guards bringing out Ken Pang to be executed. You will be in the tower above the courtyard. It will be advised to use an accurate weapon, like the Sniper Rifle, to kill the guards and save him. However, you can still use any weapon to kill the executioner. There is no need to switch your two-handed weapon for the sniper rifle, as the mission will progress as normal no matter how you kill the guards and save him. Next, you'll have to run through the facility and kill everyone who gets in your way. This may be difficult at first, as Ken Pang will run past you and get killed if you're too slow. Once you have left the Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den, there is a brief cutscene where Ken thanks Rico for saving him. Ken then tells you to get on one of the three Makoto MZ 250s and follow him throughout the desert. Soon, you'll get to an ambush point. Get off of your vehicle and kill all hostiles at the ambush point. Once all enemies are eliminated, get on the next conveniently located motorcycle and accompany Ken on a journey across the desert. Soon you'll get to the broken cargo ship. Ken will leave and never be seen or heard of again. Kill all the soldiers if you want, but it is only the unnamed colonel that needs to be eliminated. If you still have a sniper rifle from the Gambler's Den, you can kill the colonel easily with a headshot. You'll find a data card with the whereabouts of the man known as the "White Tiger". After the battle and the cutscene, a UH-10 Chippewa will show up for use to hijack. Alternatively, you can use the Makoto MZ 250 located next to where Rico spawns after killing the colonel and use it to ride to the beacon. However, using the Makoto MZ 250 would take a lot longer to reach the next destination. Your next task will be to fly or drive to the Rajang Temple. There will be a cutscene where someone shoots Rico with a poisonous dart. In the cutscene, Rico Rodriguez will be hanging upside down and is greeted by Tom Sheldon. Tom cuts Rico down and proceeds to have a brief conversation in front of a cooking pig about how he caught a pig like how he caught Rico. He then reveals how he was the Sloth Demon all along, to which Rico acknowledges it was an anagram and calls Tom and his word games "stupid." As it turns out, Tom was: *The man whose name was the "White Tiger", *Sloth Demon, the Black Market dealer and, *The leader of the "rebel gang" White tiger. In the middle of their reconciliation, the Panau Military suddenly arrives at the Rajang Temple with their guns firing. Rico picks up a minigun asking if he can borrow it, to which Tom Sheldon replies that it might come in handy as he holds an unloaded Assault Rifle. Once the cutscene ends, Rico will now be holding a minigun, and while it is very useful in eliminating all the soldiers to protect Tom, use of the minigun is actually optional. Stay with or ahead of Tom and mow down all the soldiers. You can shoot enemies right through the columns (the columns will respawn after the mission, should you ever return to this location). After you kill all the enemies, there will be a cutscene where Tom wonders how his White Tiger cover was busted. Rico speculates it may be Jade Tan, however, Tom suspects it was Karl Blaine. Tom's theory is confirmed when Tom checks Rico's PDA. He discovers a 'bug' on Rico's PDA. The bug tracked Rico's location, that Karl Blaine apparently put on there when he offered Rico to upload some intel into his PDA. Blaine likely leaked this to the government, after being tortured by Baby Panay himself. Tom will advise Rico to continue causing Chaos, to find out who the 'unknown players' are, as they are surely working with the three factions. Tom will then leave in a military truck. Trivia *The cut-scene where Rico is hanging upside down is the only cut-scene in the game viewed from a first-person perspective. *Sometimes Ken will stay behind a rock during a shootout in the bike sequence of the mission until the very last soldier is killed. This has only been known to happen on the PS3 version. *As a continuity error, the cut-scene at the temple shows Sheldon taking out an assault rifle out of the weapon crate but in the mission, he uses a shotgun. *This is the only time any Broken ship is used in a mission. Also, the Colonel that has to be killed in this mission does not count toward the number of colonels killed. *This is also the only time the "death sound" is played without you actually dying. *Oddly, all the Panau Military grunts during the beginning part of the shootout carry SMGs before the elites begin using two-handed weapons. On hardcore difficulty, some elites are also equipped with SMGs. *If you arrive at the beacon via helicopter and don't exit at the beacon, the beacon is, oddly, making the beeping sound of a Sentry gun. *This is one of only two Agency missions where there are enemies outside of the Panau Military. In this case, the Gambler's Den Gambling Group. *If you go back to the cargo ship after the mission, the Submachine Gun and Fragmentation Grenade boxes are still there. Perhaps the White Tigers also left those as well? *Presumably, the White tigers also steal military vehicles, since one of them shows up in a Fengding EC14FD2. *The Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den's guards are the only character models of their kind. *Very unrealistically, the heat level doesn't change at all even after Rico quite literally massacres all the soldiers attacking, who number around 60. However, the heat music does change several times between "easy" and "difficult" heat levels, probably compensating for the soldiers massacred. *Although not in short supply, this is one of the few missions where a Panauan Military H-62 Quapaw is featured, another one being Pilgrimage. *This is the only Agency mission that features an unmarked location (the broken cargo ship) other than a nuclear submarine in a later mission. *This is the only mission where the Minigun is featured as a carried weapon. The minigun is used against Rico in many missions and tens of bases, but at no other time is the player made to carry it. *There are several missions where the Makoto MZ 250 is provided, but this mission can arguably feature them the most prominently. *After the mission, Sloth Demon is replaced by Tom Sheldon. The Black Market prices will stay the same. In fact, the only thing that will change is the comments Sheldon makes when making a weapon or vehicle delivery. This means that Tom is either greedy, or the Agency must have had some major budget cuts because it makes agents buy their own weapons. Another theory, however, is that its agents must buy their own weapons in order to distance agents from the Agency whilst the agents are on assignments (therefore distancing the Agency from activity and violent attacks on the island of Panau). Most likely the latter, considering the fact that Baby Panay has broken all ties with the U.S. *This mission is the only appearance of Ken Pang. *On Hardcore difficulty, there will be a significant increase of Submachine Gun-wielding elites instead of grunts on lower difficulty levels. *Unlike the Panau Military (or any other faction in the game), the Gambler's Den Gambling Group seems to be incapable of taking a lot of damage. Some shots from a Submachine Gun even at level 1 can kill three of them easily. *The time in this mission is very odd. **From the beginning of the mission to saving Ken Pang, the time is locked to 00:07 (12:07 AM). **After saving Ken Pang to traveling to the Rajang Temple, the time is locked to 06:11 AM. **While you and Sheldon fight off the Panau Military, the time is locked to 07:00 AM. **How 6 hours transpired between traveling to the Gambler's Den Gambling Group and saving Ken Pang is unknown. *There are some weapon crates found in this mission that do not otherwise spawn there. **At the Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den, the sniper rifle weapon crate does not normally spawn there. **At the broken cargo ship, there is an additional SMG crate that spawns there only during this mission. If you go back to this place after this mission, an SMG and grenade weapon box outside the ship will still spawn there. Glitches In the ending cutscene, it is possible for Rico's minigun to appear floating mid-air during the cutscene. After the cutscene, however, it disappears. The UH-10 Chippewa arriving at the broken cargo ship might spontaneously kill all its occupants. The chopper will just fall out of the sky with its side gunner and pilot dead. Gallery The White Tiger (following Ken).png|Rico and Ken Pang traveling to the broken cargo ship. The White Tiger (Ken Pang discussion).jpg|Rico telling Ken Pang: I'm not here for your benefit, you worm. I'm looking for the White Tiger. The White Tiger (Rico upside down 2).jpg|Rico upside down. The White Tiger (Tom Sheldon welcome).jpg|Rico seeing Tom Sheldon for the first time in Panau since San Esperito. The White Tiger Tom Sheldon after being punched by Rico.JPG|Rico punching Sheldon for knocking him out with the dart. The White Tiger Rico almost strangles Tom.JPG|Rico almost strangles Sheldon all the while saying So now we got that squared. You know how close I came to killing you? The White Tiger Tom with his Shotgun.JPG|Sheldon with his shotgun. The White Tiger Tom killing an elite.JPG|Sheldon kills an elite. The White Tiger Unique unmarked Fengding EC14FD2.JPG|Sheldon leaving with his White Tiger "hirelings" in what appears to be a unmarked Fengding EC14FD2. Rico with a minigun.JPG|How Rico would've looked like when he picked up the minigun. Minigun at Rajang Temple.JPG|The minigun Tom Sheldon had in his possession before Rico took it. Note this is NOT how it was placed in the cut-scene (facing forward) instead of now, but it's impossible to recreate that exact position. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content